Nightmare Moons True Tale
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: princess Luna reveals who she truly loved back before she became nightmare moon and what REALLY happened to change her into the dark monster I know and love. discover what Luna truly had in her heart in this romance,drama, an a mystery that lingers around every chapter I will be trying to add more w/ spring break right here -Nightmare Moon Returns
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of Nightmare Moon:**

 **Chapter One:**

There it was darkness. I felt my body go limp like I was not there. The truth was I was there just something dark and cold had entered my heart. "Luna! you will pay for that you _Monster_." I am not the monster you need to worry about I would watch your sister very close." "That is it _Sombra_ you will torment the crystal empire no more!" "Well Celestia watch your sister for she can not hide from darkness when it touches her heart for it lives inside her and you know it." "Nooooooo! I will not let you hurt her." Ha little too late." He said with hatred in his voice. "Tia" I weakly replied. With a flash of light Sombra and I disappeared.

"Where am I" I asked to the darkness. "Why your my guest little Luna you will stay with me _forever_." I heard that one word over and over again. "What would you want with... Me." He simply just smiled a evil grin showing his pointed teeth. "Why Luna. Why does nopony love your night." "What ...everypony lo..." No Luna no one cares for you except me." knowing what I was going to say next Sombra said "Not even your sun loving sister. You and I are the only ones who truly understand the night. What it is to bask in it's glory." "NO everypony loves my night I watch over them protect them from nightmares." He smiled that evil smile and simply walked away leaving me in the cold dark shadow that Sombra had made my new home.

"Good morning Luna have you made your choice which one will you chose me or your sister?" I simply walked off and did not speak. However I dare not go too far or the force field will shock me. I still wondered if he made it to keep me in or for others not to be able to save me. Then I walked to the shadow I called my room and cried. I missed my sister, my friends,but most importantly my freedom. I heard Sombra grumbling and pacing "If she does not embrace the shadow I have put in her heart she will never be mine. How can I be as foolish as to fall in love with her. She is good and has love. The same love I will never have." I was so shocked he wanted to love me. To love someone. I stepped out of the shadows showing him my face. maybe if I show him I will give in he will let me go. Wait no he wishes to be loved. I will show him love by giving in to whatever plan he has for me.

"Well well well look who has come out from the shadows. Have you made your choice?" "Yes I have Sombra." "No do not tell me your sister am I correct?" He said with his spark that makes him look evil fading. "Well I see you are wrong for once Sombra I have decided to join you. If Equestria has shunned me then I will make them pay!" Trying to say it with the enthusiasm that Sombra has done more than once. "What?" He said sounding completely shocked. "I have chosen to give in to the darkness. To join you on your villain quest." "Why Luna I did not take you for the type that would chose evil over good." He said revealing his evil toothy smirk. "And what type did you take me as?" He moved closer to me and I could feel his strong negative energy. He lifted my chin up and looked me straight in my eyes I could see the smoke coming from his deep green and red eyes. That seemed to trance me. All he needed was love,hope,feeling and I was brave enough to give it to him. He leaned closer to me close enough to make me feel overpowered by darkness. What I did not see was my dear sister Celestia flying outside when I leaned towards him as well and kissed him. "Why did you do that! I am a monster and you still chose me over the light that lives inside you WHY?" I felt angry and scared I was just trying to help him "Look I am sorry Sombra I never meant to..." and he kissed my back with such passion. That's when the barrier keeping me in or them out shattered. "you FOOLS!" Sombra shouted Then I heard my sister's voice "Release her Sombra you know she will never turn dark she is my sister. She will always choose light!" and with a flash of golden light my sister turned Sombra into a shadow and trapped him in the arctic ice. There was a choice I had to make save Sombra, or join my sister. I made the mistake of doing the one thing nopony would ever think of.

Chapter Two:

"Sombra No!" I yelled but the crystal guards held me back I got myself out of their grip and ran to Sombra as the ice that would imprison him for one thousand years closed but not without Sombra giving me one last piece of him. A small part of his shadow sneaked its way into my heart where a storm of darkness was already stirring. Then right then and there where right when the shadow found itself in my heart I fainted.

 _"Luna,Luna are you alright little sister?"_ "What happened... Ice,shadow,darkness,heart,SOMBRA! noooo! Sombra where is he ?"

"Luna it is alright." Already being calmed my older sister's voice. "I trapped him in the arctic ice no more har..." "YOU DID WHAT?!" being not so calm my heart aked. "I what did I had to to bring you peace he made you you... kiss him" as soon as she spoke it I felt my muzzle get hot I remembered our last kiss so passionate. He had loved me. Remembering him only caused me pain "He did not make me I did it willingly and I do not regret it!" "Luna!" my loyal sister gasped "What do you mean you kissed the _Monster_ willingly?" "He Is Not A Monster he is another pony that you have wronged!"

I admit I felt angry I could feel my anger boiling as if I was Hotter that the Sun itself. "Coraline will remove that dark spell from you so you can see all that Sombra has done to you!" She just walked off WALKED OFF! like I was nothing. As soon as Coraline walked to me and her horn started glowing I said "You touch me with your magic I will relive you from the burden of wielding magic In short you can kiss your horn goodbye!"

When I was finished speaking she gulped and ran out of the room whimpering and crying. "She is weak. And to think I used to be like her but I am no longer weak. "Luna what have you done what did you say to that poor unicorn?" She sounded annoyed and angry. "I told her if she used her magic on me I would relieve her of her magic by taking away her horn." I said calmly as if I just came out of spa treatment and tried not to giggle as Celestia said she was disappointed in me.

Until I could not hold it in and laughed at her like she had just grown a mustache "Hahahahahaha you're disappointed in me" sticking out my bottom lip and also adding " ' ." when she lifted me up with her horn and started removing the darkness and shadows in my heart. I screamed in pain as if she was torturing me which she was that evil was a part of me and she was simply pulling it out of me. and it was painful when she was done I felt trapped and lonely for some reason.

It was then she asked me did I still love Sombra I did but I knew if I said that she would search for more darkness in side me so I simply said "NO why would I ever love him he is a...a..a.a" "A what !?" she asked sounding very angry and anxious to know what I had to say "a monster." I said as I let tears roll my down my face and on to the bed or cot which ever you wish to call it

Celestia released her breath as is she held it in for a hundred years and hugged me saying "I thought we had lost you to that monster. Hearing him being called a monster made me want to blast her but I could not. For it would cause me more pain and I was to weak to try.

Celestia left me alone as she went back to her royal duties leaving me alone and that is what I was without his shadow.

 _ **Alone.**_

 **Hello everyone if you have read this please note that this is my very first story and I hope you have enjoyed it I will be adding more to it** _If I can find out how_ **if you know how please tell me and if you have any suggestions happy to hear them have a great eternal darkness mwahahaha**

 **-** _ **Nightmare Moon Returns**_


	2. Nightmare Moons True Tale chapter two

_**The tale of Nightmare Moon part 2**_

 _ **Chapter one:**_

Dear sweet Tia I have wondered why do you shun Sombra why did you lock him away in ice please if you have any info come to my room and we can talk.

-Your little sister Luna

As soon as I sent the letter Shining armor and Celestia knocked on my door "I would like to speak to you as well dear lu.." NO!" I said and slammed the door in his face "Luna please let him in he only wishes to share information with you." "Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes I opened the door and let the young knight come in. "Thank you Luna." Celestia said seaming angry.

"Now Luna I will do all I can to share my information on what I know about the king of the monsters." "Do NOT CAll him a monster! Do you understand me?" I said using my best canterlot voice. "Luna we talked about this repeat after me." I princess Luna ( I princess Luna) Understand that... (Understand that) Sombra is a monster and I do not care for him or about him.

This time when it was my turn to repeat I gulped before Celestia banished Sombra in the ice and tuned him to shadow I realised that I ...I loved him and he loved me. so I did not repeat this time I used my magic to push Shining Armor and my older sister out the door."Luna stop th..." I did stop it I thought to myself.

Then I heard a soft voice whisper my name "Luna Luna Nopony loves you not even Tia cares for you let me take control over you and we will rule and get our king back." I hated this when Sombra was banished he left me a small part of his shadow but now it wanted to control me and change me. At first I did not know that I would soon find comfort in it's shadowy form.

Leave me alone to think I said in my head to the shadow it told me to look in my mirror. I Did so but when I looked in the mirror it was not me. I saw but a darker poney almost as tall as Tia ,light green eyes with a slit where my pupil would be,wings that were as dark as my coat but sharper,and my mane it glowed and shimmered like the night sky I smiled and when I did I saw my mouth was filled with sharp teeth it was incredible. When I spoke I had an older sophisticated voice that I did not have and it echoed like I was in a dark cave. What was most stunning was my armor a light blue color my chest plate had a engraved crescent moon on it my horse shoes were longer and the same color as my chestplate then my helmet my ears and horns fit perfectly and complimented my mane so well all after all I looked stunning better than Celestia "who is this mare?" I asked the shadow it simply said "You if you let me inside of your heart." and for a moment I considered it.

Chapter 3:

The shadow almost had me convinced but I knew the shadow too well. "Fine let me bask in the glory and see how I feel about this change once I have made my mind up I will call you and tell you my choise." only I was not lying for I was going to try and free my love, My king,my Sombra.

As soon as I got to the place where sombra was trapped I broke the ice and spoke the incantation that was going to turn my love to solid once more

As I speak though cherished night I bring you all of my might

you will rise once more don't fret Celestia will no longer be a threat

from shadow to solid you will be come as I speak this ancient tongue

When I finished the spell I fell onto the ice but something picked me up with its magic and it was my love... It was Sombra but I was too weak to call his name. He looked at me with those green and red eyes with the smoke coming from the corners I told the shadow I did not want it for it to go away even though I felt so powerful with that new mare. As soon as I was strong enough I got up and when I did I kissed my long lost love with passion as he did with me and he kissed back. I heard another voice but I did pay attention and it was my mistake "princess Luna will no longer be under your spell foul beast." I knew who it was within an instant "hello Shining Armor." "Shadow I need to test you out one last time as a result to this new colt coming to spy on me." When I changed into that mare once more I decided I would give her a name and my name ment moon and my love's ment shadow I called her Nightmare Moon

Hello every one this is where part 2 will end there will be more soon and I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun to make. Well enjoy my eternal darkness and your life without your sun and Celestia. what you really think I am going to give up her location not a chance in Tartarus Mwahahahahaha!

(sorry it was so short) - Nightmare Moon Returns


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Tale of Nightmare Moon**_ _part 3_

 _ **Chapter one:**_

Sombra ran to me as soon as I started falling. I was weak but I knew what I had to do. " Sombra you know what to do don't you?" "Yes my queen." I blushed at his response. His horn started glowing and before I knew it Shining Armor was trapped as crystal. I readied my horn as magic surrounded it as a beam of blue light headed straight towards Shining Armor and he would be shattered into a million pieces. before my ray could hit him however a golden shield popped up in front of him and absorbed my spell i knew who it was in an instant "Hello Tia." I said sounding very disappointed "Sombra NOW!" I said and immediately trapped hooves in crystal "Luna get away from him he is making you think you love him and that he loves you." for a moment I considered it but as soon as I was done thinking I pulled Sombra with my magic looking angry and kissed him. As soon as our lips touched Celestia started crying and whimpering "Now you know who I truly think of as my equal.

 _ **Chapter two**_

I transported me Celestia my love and Ugh Shining Armor to the castle of the two sisters. When we landed I continued the lip lock with Sombra making Celestia burst into more tears. I did not care what she thought.I did not care. I heard Celesia murmur something and when I hear what it was I ran. She was using the spell to turn sombra into shadow. Before the magic could hit him I flew in front of it taking the hit. I was not weak as you would think and I was taller then I realized who I was I was nightmare moon. This is my shadow form I thought to myself. I noticed my sisters look she pulled out the elements of harmony and blasted them at sombra but before I could jump in front of the Cadence and Ugh Shining Armor held be back.

 _ **Chapter Three**_

" NOOO! I need to be with him" "Sombra" I whimpered "My queen I will see you once more and we will win." It was then I could not hold back " I love you my king as soon as I get out of this mess I will free you and we will be together." I told him he replied " I will remember our last kiss" and he disappeared. I still felt my muzzle get hot when he reminded me of our love. It was my turn to get my hooves locked in crystal but this time it was by Princess Cadence. As I struggled to set my hooves free I felt the golden ora of Celestia's magic enter my heart and this time... My soul. It felt a thousand times worse when she started removing the shadows it was weakening her so much " I knew it I just hoped it was not true." Celestia said with tears misting her eyes " What do you mean?" Cadence and Shining armor said at the same time blushing. "darkness has clung to her heart and her soul I will not be able to get it all out and the more feelings she has..." Celestia stopped staring to cry. Clearing her throat she continued " The more emotions she deals with the stronger the darkness inside her will grow."

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Even though she was talking to the 'Love birds' she was still clearing the darkness inside me but one would simply not let go making me scream louder with agoney. "Your highness" about ten guards said as they rushed in the room seeing what was the matter " the princess of the night is fine I will explain to you what is going on" Cadence said. As she walked from the room not thinking her aunty Celestia would notice planted a light kiss on Shining Armor's check. I knew how it felt my muzzle got hot and my pain only grew. I was in so much pain I passed out wishing Sombra was here with me.

 _ **Chapter Six**_

The dream was strange I Was looking at celestia and my love " You were right all along Celestia I tranced little Luna in a spell that made her love me and I forced myself to.. 'pretend' to love her." "You are a monster Sombra" "No Celestia I am not the one who trapped my own sister in the pain and sorrow for a thousand year making her feel alone and cry I did not pain her by ripping out shadows she had put in her heart and soul if you need a mirror I will be happy to show you who the monster is." he leaned close to my sister's ear and whispered "You!" With that Celestia fell to the floor, purple smoke coming out of her eyes,crying. I knew I had to save her but a shadow stopped me the one shadow that has clung to me for ten mouths Nightmare Moon.

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

"Tia" I shouted realising that was not a dream but a memory locked up within her sister's mind and she was relieved of his spell however the shadow did not follow instead the shadow took matters in her own hooves changing me into its form Nightmare Moon as soon as I got in the throne room and my life went black I was no longer in control. I might have never been in control I thought in the darkness scene I was under that _**Monsters**_ spell. I realised I was truly no longer his puppet for that was the first time I called him a monster willingly and it felt right.

 _ **This is not not end to my story I will be adding more to it I tried to make it as amazing as my night well anyway enjoy my eternal night and the absence from your dear sweet Celestia Mwahahahaha**_

 _ **-Nightmare Moon Returns**_

 _( Hello anypony gather the main six and release me from my shadow_

 _\- yours Princess Luna)_


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare Moons True Tale

 _ **The Tale of Nightmare Moon**_

Chapter One

"Luna... my beloved the time has come for you to come back to me, follow my voice, come to me. Wouldn't you like that... to be together again." The dark lord whispered into my ear

"Y-Yes together again." I said

" Good Luna... good."

I felt dizzy. Like I could not control myself.

"Wait no no no no you are dead.. my sister she..."

"She turned me to shadow Luna she did not kill me." The dark King said making me shiver

" Even if that was true y-you would be trapped for a thousand years!" "I have only been back for more than a year and I am already battling darkness I do not need you!"

To this the king smurked.

"S-sssss soooo you admit darkness still lives in your heart." I will take this to heart for I am back and so is the empire, you will soon fall and become my queen once more."

I stared at him my eyes were turning green and purple smoke was in the corners in my eyes but I was resisting I was not going to let him take control of me once more. With resisting however came unbearable pain I started to scream. Sombra knew what was going to happen and he left, still in pain I was using all of my power to resist his dark magic.

" Luna! What is going o...?"

Celestia stopped when she saw the purple smoke coming from the corners of my eyes. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head. I could not fight it any longer and started to give in, to relieve the pain.

Chapter Two

"Luna don't leave I just got you back little sister." Celestia said with tears in her eyes but I had no control over myself anymore. Light filled the room making me break from my trance. I started to resist the dark magic once more still causing me more pain but with my sisters light the shadows seemed to fade away.

" S-sister y-you saved me thank you thank you." I said bursting into tears

" Luna I am disappointed in you! When did you start using his dark magic?"

"I never used IT'S magic I am 'reformed' or whatever you say someone who is not an antagonist anymore so Get. Off. My. CASE!" I said infuriated. I heard a gard speak

"I wonder if the rumors are true if only Princess Luna's form has changed and not her heart."

This made the anger even worse my horn started glowing as I was preparing to blast the guard. I got my my senses and flew away I was not safe not while he was back and he would have more control over me since I had let his darkness over take me just over a thousand years ago, and I was not going back to the moon. My vision got blurry and I felt weak so I landed on a cloud, there was however someone waiting for me. A cold terror swept over me as I was bound by dark magic. The cold shadowy forms holding me down as his outline came to view.

"You are coming with me my Queen!"

" No Nooo! I will never surrender to you I have fought your darkness before and it did not take over me."

"Yes. Because Celestia was there with you though, and now it seems you are all alone no one to help chase the shadows away."

Chapter Three

His horn glowed as his shadowy form entered my heart and soul. I screamed in pain for he was stirring the shadows I have been fighting. I knew his plan he was going to take control over me and who knows if anyone will break me free, last time I was the only one who could remove his spell what if no pony could help mae and I was locked in the moon. All those terrifying thoughts filling up in my mind. He was winning I could not overpower him and I dare not try no telling how much pain it would cause. It had taken an hour or so for Celestia to know I was in trouble and the only reason she did was because she heard my scream and could feel the overwhelming dark magic. Each second I was slipping away in his spell overcome by darkness. When I came to my senses and tried to stop him he cut my body with dark crystals making the pain even worse. When I heard a faint but familiar voice

" Luna! I will be there soon!" Celestia said

Although I could not free myself from his spell I still had my own mind that was however was until the spell was complete and he started to controll my mind. I had nothing left and with each stir of shadows I started to weaken and fall from reality my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I went limp.

Chapter Four

Not knowing where I was I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room I had several bandages which I knew where to heal the cuts by the crystals.

"S-sister are you awake? L-luna we need to talk."

"I am awake sister and we may talk I need to know my head is fuzzy."

When Celestia came in tears were running down her face. It was horrifying the only time she ever cried like that was when she gave into Sombra and turned into... No it can't be

"D-did I?" I asked my voice quavering

" No dear sister you did not change. These are tears of joy when I came and saved you he told me you were dead. Your eyes in the back of your head and purple smoke coming from the corners I believed him until I blasted him I was so full of hate and anger that I used dark magic until he disappeared."

" T-tia no! your head must hurt so much."

"What no my head if fine and what do you mean by that?" my sister asked me with an eyebrow lifted

" When I was still under his control dear sister he told me that if I used dark magic that a part of me would disappear even though I think his plan was along to make me use that magic."

"Anyhow Luna what do you mean head hurting?"

"You might not like the answer but.. If your head does not heart he said it means you have used dark magic before,you have a ton of darkness in your heart or..." I gulped not wanting to tell her the last part.

"You are a shadow and hate and fear control you even if you hold it back. Dear sister I do feel that darkness within you. You are part shadow I should know I am almost full shadow because of my little flirtation with dark magic.I am sorry but it is the truth and since I once owned the element of truthfulness even though it has found a new owner I still must tell you the truth.

Chapter Five

"No NO! I- I am a danger to everypony I must leave I can't handle this you must take over while I think."

I smirked at her thankful for her decision. and said

"You must leave now so no one gets hurt you must leave before..."

" Wait there is no such element of Truthfulness there is only Honesty,Generosity,Laughter,Kindness,Loyalty,and magic where did you get."

My eyes flashed the same as the dark king and celestia slammed me into the wall.

" Let luna go you monster for you will no longer fool me I know it is you controlling her Sombra."

Dark magic spread and I screamed as Sombra removed himself from deep in my heart and soul.

" Luna will give in to me Celestia and you will not be able to reel her in for she will be mine and when my magic is at its highest strength I will do something that no pony has ever done." and with that he disappeared.

Celestia ran to me and noticed I was not breathing and my heart was not beating she feared the worse until I started coughing. I was not quite sure what was happening for I could not feel I did not tell my sister but no love no sadness anger nothing just stillness my vice was cold and monotone. My mane was fading no longer colorful no longer shiny even my magic looked dull and bleak. My eyes constantly were rolling in the back of my head and I was sick so sick I had to stay in the infirmary every day and night.

Chapter Six

" Luna Twilight is here to see you sister."

"let her in." I said

" Oh dear Princess Luna how do you feel are you ok what.." " Never mind I have come to tell you I am going to the returned crystal empire to protect it from well..."

I leaned in to Twilight and whispered in a meek tone " When you succeed bring me back proof any thing to let me know you succeed will you do th..." I started breaking down like every time since that night eyes rolling in the back of my head, heart stopping, going limp. It was the same thing almost every day. This time it was worse though I started shaking and floating shadows surrounding me and taking over. I knew it I knew what was happening to me Sombra had finally gathered enough magic to do his worse to do the thing Celestia feared most he... was killing me and I could do nothing to stop him. I was still in the shadow trap dieing ever so slowly and painfully. The pain stopped however when Twilight put King Sombra's horn on the table in front of me. It was to late if only they had stopped him sooner I might have had a chance. Knowing the tyrant was taken cared of I started to give into the shadows and disappearing every second I could hear my sister and her students wails and tears but I could not stop them for I was fully gone now. I was gone and Celestia worst fear had come true. Some pony how ever knew where I was and if I am dead or not that remains another story for I am gone from this world and that is all you wish to know.

Chapter Seven

 **Goodbye.**

 _I really hoped you liked this the ending was the hardest part I have had to do I hope you wish to know more as my stories have just begun and try to figure one thing for me I know but do you who is the one pony that knows where Luna is and if she is dead piece it together until all is revealed on April,17th,2016_

 _Enjoy your everlasting night yours_

 _\- Nightmare Moon Returns_


End file.
